WWE Big Brother
by Aalce
Summary: Big Brother based on WWE
1. WWE Big Brother HOHNominations

WWE Big Brother

Contestants 7 Guys 7Girls

John Morrison

John Cena

Cody Rhodes

CM Punk

Daniel Bryan

Randy Orton

Chris Jericho

Layla

Eve

Kelly Kelly

Rosa Mendes

A.J

Beth Phoenix

And Alicia Fox

"Hello, I am Aalce and welcome to our first episode of WWE Big Brother, Earlier this week we sent out the keys to our contestants and we will meet them now."

"Introducing our contestants John Morrison, John Cena, CM Punk, Randy Orton, Layla, Cody Rhodes, Daniel Bryan, Kelly Kelly, Rosa Mendes, A.J, Beth Phoenix, Alicia Fox, and Eve."

"Now contestants look to your left and look to your right, you know these men and women very well but for the summer you will be in the same house as them, now when I will put you into the house in three groups, the first group to enter will be John Morrison, Triple H, Randy Orton, Eve and A.J"

These Contestants rushed into the house and looked for a bed, taking advantage of being the first entries in.

"Now our second group will be Rosa Mendes, Cody Rhodes, Chris Jericho, Kelly Kelly and Alicia Fox""

These contestants scrambled around the house looking for an open bed to sleep on.

"And Last but certainly not least A.J. Daniel Bryan, and Beth Phoenix."

These Contestants went as fast as they can, looking for a decent bed to sleep on.

Aalce: Ok Contestants meet in the Living Room. Now what's it like so far in the Big Brother Household.

John Morrison: Its really great and I cant wait to get to competitions.

Julie Chen: Well I am glad you said that because I am going to need all of you to gather 2 teams and meet in the backyard

Immediately the teams divided and it was Morrison, Cena, CM Punk, Orton, A.J, Kelly, and Alicia against Bryan, Jericho, Layla, Eve, Rosa, and Beth.

There was a giant Hot Dog for each team

Julie Chen: Ok contestants the objective is to ride the hot dog across the way, the last person on the first team to have all the members slide across wins. Now on your Mark. Get Set. GOOOO

Immediately John Cena and Jericho grabbed the hot dog and they both made it across. Next up was A.J and Daniel Bryan who also made it across. Next up was Kelly Kelly and Rosa, Kelly Kelly Slipped and fell off as Rosa Mendes rode her way to a 1 man lead. Eve immediately grabbed the hot dog and slid across as Kelly finally got up and succeeded in making it across. Layla then grabbed the hot dog and slipped off as CM Punk grabbed it and rode his way back into the competition. Alicia and Morrison both decided Morrison was going last and Beth and Layla decided Beth was last. Alicia and Layla both grabbed the hot dog and made it across without any trouble whatsoever. Morrison immediately jumped onto the hotdog as did Phoenix however Phoenix lost her grip and slipped as Morrison rode his way to Head of House Hold.

In Diary room

A.J: I am so happy our team won and now I wont be the target for eviction this weekand I can spend time with Punk in the house

Punk: So now that my team won I know I wont be a target and I can just sit back and relax like the Best in the World should

Bryan: Now that Morrison is HoH I have to go to him and tell him why I shouldn't be on the block

Bryan goes up to Morrison's HoH room and closes the door.

Bryan: Ok Morrison I am not gonna sugar coat this I don't like you but I think we can form a great alliance in this house and no one will suspect a thing

Morrison: Well that actually intrigues me, We could actually do this and no one would think anything is going on but I think we should throw in a little fight to go with it

Bryan: That's a Perfect Idea we can fight and everyone will think we are bitter enemies.

In Diary Room

Bryan: Now I have Morrison wrapped around my finger.

In Diary Room

Morrison: Well if this kid thinks I am gonna fall for his crap then he has another thing coming.

Morrison: Ok House Guests its time for the nomination Ceremony

All of the House Guests walk into the room and sit down

Morrison: Well as you all know as HoH its my duty to nominate two contestants for elimination, I will pull the 1st key they are safe they will pull the next key and so forth

Morrison: John you are safe

Cena stands up and puts it around his neck.

Cena: Punk you are safe

Punk: Thank You John, A.J you are safe

A.J: Kelly You are safe

Kelly: Alicia You are safe:

Alicia: Orton you are safe

Randy: Beth you are safe

Beth: Thank you John, Rosa you are safe

Rosa: Thanks John, Layla you are safe

Layla: Thanks John, Eve you are safe

*Cameras point to Jericho and Bryan*

Morrison: I have nominated you Daniel and You Chris for eviction this week because I think you are both really tough competitors and I think you are potential threats in the house

In Diary Room

Bryan: Well I am just a pawn I assume to get Jericho out of the house so am I worried, No

Jericho: This just means I have to work extra hard to win the Power of Veto and I will win because I am the BEST IN THE WORLD at EVERYTHING I do

Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to take Bryan or Jericho off the block, find out in the next chapter of WWE Big Brother.


	2. WWE Big BrotherPower of Veto Competition

Welcome Back to Big Brother WWE style and don't forget to review I love all of the criticisms and everything so just review

Last Time On Big Brother 14 new WWE contestants have joined the Big Brother house and John Morrison has won the HoH competition and went along with Bryans plan to act like he dislikes him, but will Morrison keep his word on that and who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Jericho or Bryan find out in this chapter of WWE Big Brother.

In Diary Room

A.J: Soo John put my ex boyfriend Daniel Bryan on the Block and I could not be happier, he put me through a lot in our relationship and I cant wait to vote and send him packing.

Jericho: Well now that I am on the chopping block it gives me a motivation to go out there and do what I do best, win I have to win to keep my safety secured and make sure that I am not the one that goes home

Everyone gets up and hugs the nominees

Morrison goes up to his HoH room and is followed by Kelly Kelly, they shut the door behind them.

Kelly: So John I was thinking we could form an Alliance between you, me, Cena, and Alicia so that we can run this house and control all of the voting

Morrison: Well that intrigues me, I think we could seriously rule this house with what we have to offer and I think we can really do this with no problems

Kelly: Then we have an Alliance

Kelly Smiled as wide as anyone has ever seen

Morrison: Alright its time to pick players for the Veto Competition

All the players gathered in the living room

Morrison: Ok the veto will have 6 players me, the 2 nominees and three selected at random

Morrison: The first is Beth Phoenix

Bryan: I picked A.J.

Bryan was glooming inside picking his Ex-Girlfriend

Jericho: Your Choice, I choose Eve

Morrison: I also need a host for this, and I pick Kelly Kelly

The Contestants walked into the back yard and found out 6 booths with their names on it.

Kelly: Ok contestants I will be asking you a series of questions, you answer the question you can stay in the game you get it wrong and you are eliminated, the last person to get eliminated

Kelly: Ok 1st Question Who won the 2004 Royal Rumble

Morrison: Chris Benoit

Jericho: Chris Benoit

A.J: Brock Lesnar?

Eve: Chris Benoit

Bryan: Chris Benoit

Beth: Chris Benoit

Kelly: All of you except A.J. got it right sorry AJ you have been eliminated

In Diary Room

A.J: I didn't want to win this challenge I knew it was Chris Benoit, I just didn't want a huge target on my back

Kelly: Ok 2nd Question Who was the 1st ever WWE Champion

Morrison: Buddy Rogers

Jericho: Buddy Rogers

Eve: Buddy Rogers

Bryan: Bruno Sammartino

Beth: Bruno Sammartino

Kelly: Sorry Daniel and Beth the Correct Answer was Buddy Rogers, you have been eliminated from the competition.

Bryan: I knew who it was but I know that I am just a pawn for Jericho to get out of the house so I didn't want to win the Veto

Beth: Actually I didn't know that answer but I think it was a good time to lose keep less of a target on my back, have everyone focus on

Kelly: 3rd Question is How Long was Andre The Giant undefeated to the Year?

Morrison: 15 years

Jericho: 15 years

Eve: 16 years

Kelly: Eve you were incorrect the Correct answer was 15 years

In Diary Room

Eve: The correct answer was 15 years? I coulda swore he was undefeated for longer.

Kelly: The 4th Question is Who has won the Most Intercontinental Championships?

Morrison: Jericho

Jericho: Chris Jericho

Kelly: You both are correct so grab your chalkboards, we are going to our tie breaker round, the answer Will be a Number

Kelly: Here is the Question, How Many Mirrors are there in the House?

After 2 Minutes of thinking it was time to show the answers and who has won the Power of Veto

Kelly: It is time to Show your answers

Jericho: I have written 90 Mirrors

Morrison: I have written 100 Mirrors

Kelly: The Correct answer is 92 Mirrors, Congratulations Chris You have just won the Power of Veto

Jericho: YEAAA!

In Diary Room

Jericho: I told you guys that I am the best in the world at what I do, and Nice try Morrison, I just won the Power Of Veto and Now if I win HoH I am coming after you

Everyone was just hanging outside, exercising and doing whatever when Jericho walked out and started the first Big Brother Fight

Jericho: Nice Try Morrison I am here to stay and next week you better watch your back because I am now gonna gun for you

In Diary Room

A.J: So Everyone is sitting comfortably when Jericho being who he is has to come out and start trouble against Morrison

Morrison: Ok I have no Idea what you are talking about, this is a game and you have to play it in order to walk out of this house with a half a million dollars.

Jericho: You put me up on the block and now I am gonna take myself off and Make sure you go home next week

Morrison: Dude You are Nuts just go back in and think about how stupid you are Being and leave us alone

Jericho: Oh I am going back in I have to find ways to think of How I can get you OUT of Here

Morrison: Ok Good Luck with that Jericho

Jericho comes out

Jericho: Everyone its time for the veto Meeting

Everyone gathers into the living room

Jericho: I have won the Power of Veto and I can take either myself or Daniel off the block and I have decided to use it on myself, John Now that I have Vetoed one of your nominations you must pick a replacement

Morrison: Well I am sorry but A.J. can you take that seat next to Bryan

Jericho: This Veto Meeting is Adjourned

In Diary Room

A.J: I know that I am not going home, I am just a pawn to get Bryan out of the house

In Diary Room

Bryan: Well I know that I am a pawn so A.J can get out of the house

In Diary Room

Morrison: Bryan is getting out of this house I don't trust him one bit and I probably will never trust him so I want him gone

Who Will Be Evicted from the Big Brother House? A.J. or Bryan and who will be the Next Head of Household? Find out in the Next chapter of WWE Big Brother


End file.
